1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power assisted upright vacuum cleaners or the like and, more specifically, to a resiliently cushioned actuating means for such a cleaner that initiates the cleaner's power assist.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Handle or hand grip actuation of a power assisted vacuum cleaner or the like are old and well known where reciprocation of the handle or hand grip relative to the power assisted appliance initiates or terminates power assist. Some of these units even include some sort of spring dampening which, in some manner, is attached to the handle or even the hand grip. But these arrangements, heretofore, have placed the resilient member or spring in a parallel disposition relative to the actual actuating drive line. How much better would be an in-line or series disposition of the spring so that any inertia or low ineffective spring force would be taken up before movement of the power assist drive line. This would insure full cushioning for the total initiating movement of the power assist drive line rather than only for a portion of its travel. A direct drive is thereby provided by the resilient spring element rather than an indirect one.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a cleaner or the like having power assist with an in-line resilient element in the power assist actuating means.
It is an additional object of the invention to utilize a variety of differing resilient spring elements to accomplish this purpose.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide at least one improved hand grip structure to accommodate one of the resilient spring elements.
It is an even further object of the invention to provide an improved drive line actuating means for a power assisted cleaner or the like.